the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruxxtin
Ruxxtin, also known as Ruxxtin the Great, is a boss in The Messenger. He is the second boss of the game and is fought at the end of the Catacombs. Ruxxtin is a newcomer necromancer who wishes to take over the world with his undead army. He wields a talking staff. Profile Appearance Ruxxtin is a short skeleton-faced person wearing an oversized purple necromancer outfit. The outfit has a hood-scarf-cape combo, the cape being so large that it trails on the floor. He wears purple shoulder pads outlined with yellow, a belt of three purple oval gems outlined with yellow, white sleeves, white pants, yellow gloves, and yellow shoes. Ruxxtin wields a talking white staff with a white skull and four decorative purple horns at the top. A few times throughout the Catacombs and at the beginning of the Ruxxtin boss room encounter, only Ruxxtin's backside is visible. And due to the fact Ruxxtin is floating during these appearances, his long cape naturally trails downward and disguises Ruxxtin's true height, which is much shorter than the full length of the cape. Personality Ruxxtin has a high perception of himself. After his change of heart, he becomes a very helpful friend for Ninja. Boss Fight Ruxxtin's projectiles can be destroyed and Cloudstepped off of, even if Ninja does not own the "Strike of the Ninja" shop upgrade. Ruxxtin has three different attack patterns. When he finishes an attack pattern, he moves on to another attack pattern. Ruxxtin's first attack will always either be "high platform" attack pattern or "floor" attack pattern. The attack patterns always follow a specific order. * Type 1: High Platform → Skull Ship → Floor x2 → Skull Ship → High Platform → Floor x1 → Repeat * Type 2: Floor x1 → Skull Ship → Floor x2 → High Platform → Skull Ship → Repeat High Platform Ruxxtin spawns on the singular high platform on the top of the arena. He uses his staff to summon a sweeping rain of green projectiles from the top of the screen, first a wave from left to right, then another wave from right to left. Then, Ruxxtin will teleport away and transition into a new attack pattern. Ninja can avoid the projectiles by standing underneath the skull ship. If Ninja is particularly skillful, he can Cloudstep off of the projectiles to reach Ruxxtin's platform at the top of the screen. Skull Ship Ruxxtin spawns on the skull ship floating in the middle of the arena and slowly pilots it left and right across the screen. A huge green energy beam column stretches from the bottom of the skull ship to the ground. Ninja can safely avoid the energy beam by being on the edges of the screen or being above the skull ship's elevation. Ruxxtin will infinitely pilot the skull ship until he is knocked off by an attack from Ninja, which stops the energy beam. Ruxxtin flies through the air until he lands on the ground, where he sits stunned for a few moments or alternatively until 6 damage is dealt to him while he's on the ground. Then, he'll teleport away and transition into a new attack pattern. After performing the "skull ship" attack pattern, the skull ship continuously pilots itself left and right across the screen, even without Ruxxtin on it. (However, if Ninja is quick to knock Ruxxtin off of the ship before he can pilot it, then the ship will continue to remain stationary.) Floor Ruxxtin spawns on the ground level, on the side of the room that's furthest from Ninja. Three times in a row, Ruxxtin will shoot four consecutive green energy projectiles from his staff that fly horizontally across the screen, and then Ruxxtin will pause for a moment. Then, Ruxxtin teleports away and transitions into his next attack pattern, which is sometimes a repeat of the "floor" attack pattern. This attack pattern ends early if Ninja deals damage to Ruxxtin. Main Story As Ninja ventures through the Catacombs, he enters a particular room, when suddenly, the entrance and the exit are both closed off by pillar doors. A floating Ruxxtin teleports into the room, with only his backside visible. Ruxxtin laughs menacingly then raises his staff upward, summoning a hoard of Skeloutons and Bats before teleporting away. Once Ninja kills all of the enemies, the doors disappear, allowing Ninja to leave the room. Ninja continues through the Catacombs and encounters yet another room in which the entrance and the exit closes on him by pillar doors. Again, Ruxxtin reappears in an identical manner, this time summoning three Mermofwizquards before teleporting away. Ninja dispatches his foes, the doors disappear, and Ninja leaves. In the shop just before Ruxxtin's boss room, Ninja asks The Shopkeeper for advice on how to handle the Ruxxtin boss fight. The Shopkeeper does not have much helpful advice to provide since Ruxxtin is a relatively new foe from the Blue Robes's perspective. Ninja enters Ruxxtin's room, and like usual, Ruxxtin is floating with only his backside visible. Ruxxtin delivers an evil monologue about how he plans to take over the world with his army of the undead. But, Ruxxtin's Staff privately draws attention to the fact that Ninja has arrived, which annoys Ruxxtin, and Ruxxtin continues on to state that he was eager to play with his evil lab. Ruxxtin's Staff angrily reminds Ruxxtin that the staff is the one who's in charge, and the staff commands Ruxxtin to say something threatening to Ninja without embarrassing the two of them. Ruxxtin floats down to the ground and turns around to face forward, revealing that Ruxxtin is very short. He does his best to act threatening until he notices that Ninja is The Messenger. Ruxxtin asks his staff for advice, and the staff recommends that the obvious course of action is to steal the scroll. Ruxxtin agrees this is a good idea and engages in battle with Ninja. Ninja defeats Ruxxtin, and Ruxxtin yields. Ruxxtin's Staff states that he is unwilling to yield, though. Ruxxtin goes on to say that the two of them are clearly not cut out for being evil, no matter how many skulls they slap onto themselves. The staff asks Ruxxtin what the two of them should even do at this point, and Ruxxtin suggests starting with introspection. The staff is not pleased with Ruxxtin's answer, saying that he would rather stick with being evil. But, Ruxxtin reminds his staff that staff can't do anything on its own without Ruxxtin to carry him. The staff concedes that he has no choice, which settles the matter. Ruxxtin declares to Ninja that Ruxxtin and his staff promise to no longer be evil. Ninja continues onward, leaving the Catacombs behind and entering Bamboo Creek. After Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, Ninja returns to the Catacombs in 16-bit. Strewn throughout various walls of the Catacombs are portraits of Ruxxtin and Ruxxtin's Staff, proof that the duo left behind a legacy. Ninja eventually reaches Ruxxtin's room to find a giant coffin decorated with an enormously tall wooden figure of Ruxxtin. Ninja opens the coffin and dusts flies out, which reveals an even tinier coffin, a letter from Ruxxtin addressed to The Messenger, and Ruxxtin's Amulet inside of it. This location is stated to be "Ruxxtin's final resting place." The contents of Ruxxtin's letter: Dear Messenger, If you're reading this, it means what my research indicated is true and you travelled 500 years into the future. I meant it when I said I was done being evil, I even planned for my relics to come to your aid. First is my Amulet, yours to keep and remember me by. I also left my staff at the top of Glacial Peak. It will answer to you as long as you carry my Amulet. Also, I did some digging around the Catacombs and I believe I found a secret entrance to a new area you should explore, though it was very dark. Look for the secret passage in the room with two bats and a moving platform. Best of luck on your quest. Ruxxtin. Ninja takes Ruxxtin's Amulet and eventually travels to the summit of Glacial Peak to use the amulet on Ruxxtin's Staff to travel to Cloud Ruins. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. When Ninja arrives in alternate-timeline Ninja Village, the Ninja Elder of the alternate timeline directs Ninja towards the western side of Ninja Village, where alternate-timeline Ruxxtin awaits. Ninja approaches Ruxxtin, and Ruxxtin floats down to the ground and swivels around, revealing that Ruxxtin is wearing large cargo pants. Ruxxtin has trouble keeping his balance. Ruxxtin's skull ship floats in the nearby waters. Later, Ruxxtin and Ninja surf together on Ruxxtin's skull ship and encounter a large hostile pink octopus. Trivia * Ruxxtin is referred to as "Necromancer" and "Necro" in the picture files, and Ruxxtin's skull ship is referred to as "Necromancer_Ship" in the picture files. * The "Sabobo Direct - March 2019" video reveals that Ruxxtin is not actually a skeleton. Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery NecroBackIcon.png|The back of Ruxxtin's head's 8-bit talk portrait icon. Necromancer_8.png|Ruxxtin's spritesheet. RuxxtinSummonFX_8.png|Ruxxtin's enemy summoning effect spritesheet. Necromancer_Ship_8.png|Ruxxtin's skull ship's spritesheet. RuxxtinTomb.png|Ruxxtin's coffin's spritesheet. RuxxtinTombSmoke.png|Ruxxtin's coffin's dust sprite. RuxxtinTombSmokeCutout.png|Ruxxtin's coffin's dust cutout sprite. NecroIcon16.png|Ruxxtin's 16-bit talk portrait icon. Skull.png|"Skull a programmer drew to prototype the Ruxxtin fight before Studio had artists." PanicSpoiler5.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, with a tiny Ruxxtin in the horizon. Steam Trading Card 9.png|Ruxxtin's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 9.jpg|Ruxxtin's Steam trading card artwork. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts Ruxxtin in the upper-right. Key Art 2.jpg|Key art #2, which depicts Ruxxtin in the lower-right. Key Art 3.png|Key art #3, which depicts Ruxxtin at the top. ru:Раккстин fr:Ruxxtin Category:Characters Category:Bosses